thevenomsitefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Suit Spider-Man
When high school student Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, he gained the proportionate strength, agility, and abilities of the arachnid. More importantly, he learned that with great power comes great responsibility. History Black Suit Spider-Man During the Secret Wars, Spider-Man found a new costume. Little did he know that it was actually a living organism. He brought the costume back with him to earth where Mr. Fantastic studied it and determined it was a symbiote. When the symbiote tried to permanently bond with him, Peter Parker removed it and thought he destroyed it. Birth of Venom Believed the symbiote to be destroyed, Peter Parker made a cloth version of the black suit. During two occasions, he was put in danger by a being that did not register on his spider-sense. The being later revealed itself to be the symbiote Peter thought he destroyed, this time taking a new host, Eddie Brock, now going by the name Venom. The two had many battles until Spider-Man faked his death on a deserted island where he had hoped Venom would stay forever. Carnage is Here A new symbiote creature named Carnage went on a killing spree in New York and proved too much for the wall crawler. With the help of the Human Torch, Spider-Man had no choice but to travel back to the island and ask Venom for help. The two teamed up and defeated Carnage, but not before Peter betrayed Venom and had him incarcerated. Final Confrontation with Venom Venom eventually escaped and kidnapped Peter Parker's parents who had returned from the dead (it would later be revealed that they were in fact androids). Peter sought the help of Eddie's ex-wife, Ann Weying, to help stop Venom. Peter and Eddie eventually made a truce. Lethal Protector Hearing Venom had relocated to California, Peter went to confront Venom where he visited Eddie's father and got in the middle of the birth of five new symbiotes. Maximum Carnage Carnage escaped his prison and formed a family of super villains who went on a massacre in New York. It took the combined efforts of Venom, Black Cat, Captain America, Morbius, and other heroes to take down Kasady. Planet of the Symbiotes New York had been invaded by symbiotes that were called by Venom's symbiote. Peter and the combined efforts of his clone, Ben Reilly, and Venom were able to stop the invasion and defeat a giant sized Carnage. Venom Defeated After Venom's less than successful run as a lethal protector, he ran into Spider-Man once again where Peter was able to literally beat the knowledge that Spider-Man was Peter Parker out of Venom and turned him over to the police. Carnage Cosmic The Carnage symbiote escaped from his cell, leaving Cletus behind and causing trouble for Spider-Man when the symbiote bonded to the Silver Surfer. Return of the Sinister Six While Doctor Octopus was away from the super villain team known as the Sinister Six, Venom temporarily joined the team until he was mocked by the team. This caused Venom to go on a manhunt for the members leaving Spider-Man the duty of making sure Venom was not successful. Carnage no More Venom had visited Carnage in jail and devoured Kasady's symbiote. Cletus later escaped, painted himself red, and attempted to take out Spider-Man, but Kasady was easily defeated. Death of the Bride of Venom Having to resort to wearing his black costume again, Peter unknowingly passed by the apartment of Ann Weying at the same time Eddie Brock was visiting her. Terrified of the symbiote and Spider-Man dressed in black, Ann committed suicide by jumping from her apartment building. The death of his ex-wife refueled the hate Brock had for Spider-Man. The Hunger The Venom symbiote had grown tired of Brock as it left him regularly to feast upon other people. The symbiote tried to bond with Peter again seeing as Brock was dying of cancer. Peter was able to trick the symbiote into bonding with Eddie once again seemingly for good. Twice the Venom Peter Parker was battling Venom when a second Venom, Patricia Robertson, appeared. Brock took his focus on this other Venom and eventually absorbed her cloned symbiote to the dismay of Peter. Toxin Spider-Man found himself in the middle of Venom, Carnage, and the newly born Toxin. Spider-Man later attempted to help Toxin become a hero. Marvel Knights Someone was threatening Peter's family and had suspected Venom was the culprit. Little to Spider-Man's knowledge, Brock had auctioned off the symbiote to the Fortunato family and Angelo became the new Venom. Angelo took no time in crashing Peter's high school reunion where he killed a number of students. Peter did not hold back as he beat the new Venom into submission. The symbiote then realized how much of a terrible host Angelo was and killed him, then bonding to Mac Gargan. Back in Black Peter took up his black costume once again after his Aunt May had been hospitalized. While in the hospital, a cancer ridden Eddie Brock had attempted to kill May in her bed, before being confronted by Peter and jumping from the window in another suicide attempt. Peter was able to catch Eddie with his web shooters. Venom Bomb While still wearing his black costume, a symbiote bomb infected New York where Spider-Man was taken over by a symbiote and took on the look of the Eddie Brock Venom. New Ways to Die The new Thunderbolts led by Norman Osborn had set their sights on Spider-Man. During a confrontation with the new Venom, Eddie Brock had become Anti-Venom. Spider-Man later convinced Anti-Venom to work with him and they eventually stopped Osborn's plans. Dark Avengers Mac Gargan had taken up the mantle of Spider-Man in Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers. This caused a lot of problems for Peter who tried to infiltrate the team disguised as Venom and led to his final battle with the Mac Gargan Venom. The New Venom Spider-Man's first meeting with the new Flash Thompson Venom was not a pleasant one. Flash Thompson had lost control of the symbiote when he had spotted Spider-Man when Flash was trying to rescue Betty Bryant. The two broke out into a brawl where Flash was able to mutter out where Betty Bryant was being held, allowing Spider-Man to save her. Carnage Lives The Carnage symbiote had returned to Earth and was being experimented on by rival of Tony Stark, Michael Hall. Ironman and Spider-Man later confronted Hall after the symbiote escaped while bonded to Tanis Nieves. Hall revealed that he kept Cletus Kasady alive. Kasady and the symbiote bonded once again taking the combined efforts of Spider-Man and Ironman to take him down, but not before Carnage escaped. Return of Anti-Venom To Peter's dismay, he teamed up with Anti-Venom in an attempt to take down Mr. Negative. Spider-Island The inhabitants of New York were being turned into giant spider creatures. Peter was able to cure the city using Doctor Octopus' octobots and Eddie Brock's Anti-Venom cure. Carnage USA Spider-Man and a hand full of other Avengers went to stop Carnage who had taken over a small town. The other Avengers had been taken over by Carnage, but Spider-Man, Team Mercury, and Agent Venom were able to take back the town. Superior Carnage Peter had temporarily been brainwashed to believe that he was Doctor Octopus and had a run in with The Wizard and the Superior Carnage. Spider-Man was able to contain the symbiote at his base of operations, Spider-Island 2, before the symbiote escaped shortly after. Superior Venom Peter Parker once again bonded to the Venom symbiote when it was purged from Flash Thompson. The symbiote was able to sense that this was not Peter Parker and was able to take control of Spider-Man before the mind of Peter Parker was able to take control of the symbiote and purge it, allowing Flash to bond with it once again. AXIS Carnage had been put under a spell where he was forced to act heroically. Spider-Man and Carnage put their forces together to help defeat the inverted heroes. Carnage sacrificed himself to stop a mutant bomb where Kasady asked Spider-Man to build a statue in his honor. Later, Peter can be seen making a golden statue of Carnage. Bonded Again While taking a teaching job for young mutants, the school was invaded by symbiotes where Peter bonded to one taking the appearance of his black costume. Using the symbiote, Peter was able to stop the invasion of the school and purge the symbiote he was bonded to. Gallery Rick Leonardi Black Suit Spider-Man Concept 2.png Rick Leonardi Black Suit Spider-Man Concept.jpg Rick Leonardi Spider-Man's New Costume.jpg Category:Symbiotes (Venom)